minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
No Mine Craft Survival Challenge
This is a Survival Challenge Mod Pack that has one hint to it from normal Vanilla: The world you spawn in has no gold, diamonds, stone, or iron in it. The underground is purely caves of dirt, lava, gravel, and, occasionally, water. No strongholds, but there is dungeons, regular or modded. In this Mod pack, you must figure out how to complete a list of tasks- without mining. Of course, we all know that even with diamonds, some of these are just impossible for vanilla... Achivement List Add whatever achivements you want, but don't edit other's achivements! Tier 1: Getting Started 1. Make a Bucket. 2. Achive a Cobble gen. 3. Open 5 Lucky Blocks with under normal luck in a row without dying. 4. Get a Diamond. 5. Get a total of 3 Food Sources. Tier 2: Getting Into Things 1. Create a small temple out of-and using at least- 32 Iron Blocks. 2. Create an Auto-Seive. 3. Create a hot lava bath and get something to be able to swim in it for a full minute. 4. Defeat a Wither. Tier 3: Complex 1. Create a temple out of- and using at least- 128 Diamond Blocks. 2. Get to the End by means other than an Ender Portal. 3. Defeat a Wither after applying some Empower Cream to it. Tier 4: Some Intense Bosses 1. Defeat Farland Demon Ultimate Tasks: Nearly Impossible! 1. Defeat Inferno Entity 2. Get enough Points to clone a total of 4 Demon Shatterers with the Gilded Manipulater. If you use the Gold Exploit to get this achivement, it will not count. (Demon Shatterers have Max Capacity of AP) Secret These tasks you must complete with only a hint of knowledge .Upon completion, it will automatically be checked off and the Secret Answer will be in place of the title. 1. Task Finisher 2. Artistic 3. The End of the World 4. Udder Chaos Secret Answers SPOILER ALERT 1. Complete every T1 and T2 task. 2. 3. Just... The -Ender- of the world. Defeat 100 endermen, 2 enderdragons, every boss in the Hardcore End mod, and the Farland Demon. 4. Defeat Cow-Zilla. Mods in this Mod Pack When adding to this section, say 2 or more pages of witch is in the mod, if the mod is not already a page itself. Ultimate Bosses: Farland Demon, Inferno Entity. Compacted Blocks Mod Ex Nihlo Minecraft (IN PART) including: -Sieves -Vaccum Hoppers -Autonomous Activators -Pipes -Hammers -Silkworms -Crooks The Lucky Blocks Mod w/ Bonus Outcomes, including: -GET RITCH: Requires at least 300 luck (And you can achive that in this mod pack). A Giant Lucky Temple, but instead of gold on the top, it's only Stone x2. However, all the Lucky Blocks have +100 luck. -All diamonds, iron, emeralds, and gold are replaced with Stone unless you have completed the Diamond and Bucket Achivements from the Achivement Book. Golden Apples are allowed. Mo'Zillas: Cow-Zilla, Mecha-Squidilla. Tutorial To Be Added! Category:Survival Challenges